Pricked
by Phoenix the Ring of Fire
Summary: Briar Beauty senses something is wrong the day the new kid shows up. She quickly finds herself tangled up in a Royal/Rebel war. But her view on things has changed. Which side will she choose? Will she still know who really cares about her? Will she end up falling in love? DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN EAH OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN SPIKE, MALLORY, AND UG.
1. A Feeling

**Chapter One**

 **A Feeling**

It was a normal day at Ever After High. At least, that's what I thought. But Headmaster Grimm had different ideas. Wicked ideas. Wicked ideas that involved ME!

I woke up feeling dazed. Something didn't feel right, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. I climbed out of bed and quickly hopped into the shower, this time I didn't want to have a cold shower. But I was too late. Ashlynn had beat me again! I shivered as the icy water soaked me. I finished up hastily, not wanting to turn into a human popsicle. I got dressed, grabbed my pink shades, and headed out. I found Apple almost instantly.

"Hey Briar!" she said enthusiastically. Apple's peppy attitude is so contagious, I just couldn't keep moping about my horrible morning.

"Hey Apple." I whispered half-heartedly. She immediately noticed my mood and her friendly smile turned into a truly concerned expression.

"Briar… what's wrong?" ,she said, "You know you can tell me anything." If she wasn't such a good friend of mine I would have lied, but Apple's my best friend. I couldn't lie to her!

"Apple…" ,I sighed, "I don't know what's happening! All I know is I have a bad feeling about today. Why? I don't know." I sounded exasperated.

"Oh, Briar! You must feel so stressed! Don't worry about today. I'll take care of everything! Just one question." she sounded profoundly curious. What did I have to lose?

"Shoot." I half grumbled.

"Okay then! Well, I just wanted to ask… is this " bad feeling" like the feeling you got on toad leg taco day at the castleteria just before Hopper threw up?" she sounded worried. And now that I thought about it I felt worried too.

"Apple, it does feel like that… except about ten times worse." I said feeling scared.

"If that's really how you feel Briar." ,her voice became hard, "Then we're in a lot of trouble."


	2. A New Suspect

**Chapter Two**

 **A New Suspect**

"Apple, if this is as serious as you make it sound, then we _need_ to find people who might be causing this 'feeling'." I lifted up my hands to do air quotes. To be honest, I felt alive! The last adventure I had was, well… last time we were in Wonderland! I didn't know if Apple saw the sheer joy on my face but she suddenly smiled.

"Let's go Briar!" she said, her voice full of relief. Then she skipped gracefully down the hall singing "We're off to save the school from a soon to be tragedy!" She only momentarily turned around to signal me to follow her. Hopefully, I wasn't making a HUGE mistake.

As I followed the overly giddy Apple towards the castleteria I couldn't help but wonder _who_ was making me feel so anxious. I couldn't imagine anyone at Ever After causing so much mischief. I considered Kitty and Faybelle but this seemed too wicked, even for them. Apple saw me in my daze and dragged me towards the breakfast food.

"You want one?" she asked while she motioned towards a muffin.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take it." I said not really paying attention.

"Briar, I know this 'feeling' is making you stressed but really you don't have to ignore me!" she sounded hurt. Unexpectedly she turned around and stormed off.

"Apple! Let me explain!" I shouted trying to find her amidst the morning crowd. But I was too late. She was nowhere to be seen. And on top of that Headmaster Grimm blared my name through the loudspeaker. I hissed through clenched teeth. This day couldn't be any better! I slowly made my way to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Hello Briar! I would like you to meet our newest arrival, Spike." He tried to sound friendly but there was a sour edge to his voice. I hadn't noticed at first but I could now see a dark figure that was standing beside the door. He then emerged from the shadow. He was tall and I must admit, very handsome. He had tousled black and white hair with two obsidian colored horns poking out of his hair. And his eyes, they were a bright emerald green. He had a crooked smile which he quickly flashed at me. It took my breath away. He reached out his hand and I shook it, then he formally introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Spike. Son of Maleficent." He said it casually, as if he didn't know who I was. Then I connected all the pieces of the puzzle. My heart started beating _twice_ as fast.

He was why I had this 'feeling'.


	3. Let's Talk

Hello my fellow fangirls ( and fanboys) of fanfiction! It's Phoenix, and I just wanted to say, the amount of support and views Pricked got were THROUGH THE ROOF! I bet like 10 people _just_ stopped reading this chapter because I said that. Speaking of chapter! Today was going to be the release of chapter three, I post chapters daily in case you didn't get the message, but I wanted to just inform you guys a bit about Pricked and the posting schedule. So some of you may know that I have put TWO polls up… man, that sounds weird! Anywho… the first poll was designed for the first chapter but people who read chapter two know EXACTLY what the poll is talking about. I just realized… polls don't talk! Bu-dum-shee! HAHAHAHAHaHaHahahaha… well, I need help with my jokes. Continuing where we left off, the second poll is for, you guessed it, chapter two. The story could go either way and I would really like if you guys ( and girls) could help me decide. You guys are such a big part of the story so you guys ( and girls) should help the story along. Even if it is just a simple choice. I hope to see more people reading Pricked! Spread the word! Tell your friends, family, enemies, anemones, dog, cat, turtle, parakeet, fish, lizard, teacher, food, house, bestie, librarian, IDK pastor? Actually, I shouldn't say that, wouldn't want to religiously offend anyone. Anyway, you get the gest! SPREAD THE WORD! And continue being your awesome, SMEXY self! I hope they don't filter me as inappropriate for saying smexy.


	4. Lost

**Chapter Four**

 **Lost**

"Briar, you will be Spike's guide. I have put him in all of your classes. Of course, there are a few exceptions like royal student council, princessology, and kingdom management." He tried to sound as if his words were very important but it just came out bitter. Obviously, Spike was getting on Headmaster Grimm's bad side. I blankly stared at Spike. His face was mesmerizing. He had a sharp jawline and fine-cut features. But those big green eyes, taking in all the details as if he would be taken away any second. "Well, Spike" I said awkwardly, "we better get going unless we want to be late for class!" I quickly headed out of Grimm's office with Spike right behind me.

"So, first I have kingdom management but afterwards we'll meet up for wooing 101." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I couldn't help but sound a bit stunned. After what I had just found out there was no way **not** to be!

"This is kind of random but what story are you from? It's a bit forward but I just wanted to know. I'm kinda trying to remember everybody that way. So…" He obviously was not going to stop persisting until he got an answer.

"Well Spike, you see…umm…okay fine!" I sighed in defeat," I'm the next sleeping beauty. Wow, Cedar's really rubbing of on me!" He seemed shocked at first but then confused which confused me.

"Spike, you look really lost. Are you okay?" I was really concerned now.

"I'm fine. Just one question, who is Cedar?" He really sounded like he had no idea. I laughed so hard I was afraid I'd have to be rushed to the nurse.

"Cedar is Pinocchio's daughter silly!" I tried to keep a straight face.

"Now, we better get to class. The bell is about to…"

 _ **RRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"Ring." And there we parted only to see each other next class. It was going to be an interesting year.


	5. So Guilty

Guys ( and girls) I'm really sorry! I couldn't write a chapter today and I feel _so_ guilty! My friend was in a play, I went to watch… long story short, all I have time to write is this little letter. Everybody keep reading the story! I promise it'll get better!


	6. Foreign Land

**Chapter Five**

 **Foreign Land**

After my last class I went to meet up with Spike. Even after classes I still had to show him the rest of the school. Not that I minded. Spike was not just pleasing to look at, but naturally just a fun person to be around. But there was still one thing bugging me that I _needed_ to ask him.

"Hey Spike." It actually felt _good_ to say his name.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you… don't you have a sister? My mom explained that whoever was the current Maleficent was cursed to have a boy and a girl. But the girl was always supposed to become the next Maleficent. So what happened?" I asked my voice bubbling with curiosity. His face suddenly became grim.

"You don't want to know." He spat out harshly. He then quickly turned around and left.

"Spike! Wait! I didn't mean to upset you!" It was hard to catch up to him since his long strides were about three of my petty little steps. But finally I was right beside him once again and he slowed knowing I wouldn't stop following him.

"Do you want to know what happened to my sister? Well then." At once he grabbed my hand and with his other hand he snapped his fingers. We were in the woods, that much I could tell. There were dark oak trees surrounding us in every direction. The trees were so thick, practically no one could hear you here. It was as if it were man-made. It was almost soundproof. And that's what scared me the most. Suddenly a voice spoke and I instantly knew who it was.

"I live pretty far away from here but it's easy to get here when you have" He snapped his fingers again and he was behind me, "magic."

"Show off." I quietly muttered. He laughed, he must have heard me.

"I would come here every day with Mallory… though I always called here Mal. Nobody could find us or hear us. This was where we told each other our dreams, passions, fears… secrets. That's why I brought you here. This is _**top secret.**_ Nobody can know about this!" He's voice was unbreakable.

"Spike…what happened to Mallory?" I tried to say it as gently as possible.

" **They** " he had a profound hatred for whoever he was talking about, "took her." Then he fell down to his knees. He didn't cry. He just sat there.

"And all I did was watch." He stared blankly up at the sky. He had been through a lot and I was going to help him through it.


	7. A Hole New World

**Chapter Six**

 **A** _ **Hole**_ **New World**

"I need to show you something." He had an edge to his voice.

"You're not going show me anything right now besides the way out of here!" I heard my voice, and it scared me. I sounded hurt, confused, angry, yet **NOT** scared!

"Why should I? I have no incentive to bring you back." He was absolutely possessed, then he snapped out of it. "Run away Mallory, I mean Briar! Through the hole! Quick, before I turn into Prick!"

"Who's Prick!?" _I was so scared._

"Just go! He doesn't understand!" He yelled obviously confused by why I hadn't already left.

"Okay…Spike, bye…" I found the hole he was talking about, it was hidden in the thicket of trees. I quickly went through the hole. But where was I?

"I'm right here…friend." She sounded so calm.

"Who are you?" I tried to sound as calm as she did but I still sounded anxious.

"Why, I'm Mallory!" And then I blacked out.


	8. Am I Crazy?

**Chapter Seven**

 **Am I Crazy?**

Mallory. Why is she here? Spike was trying to save… from some guy named Prick. Who is Prick? How could this 'Prick' have found us?

"Calm down Briar. You're safe here. Now follow me and I will tell about… _Prick."_ There was pure venom in is her voice when she said that name.

"Wait, how did you know my name? And how do you know I was thinking about Prick?" Then she gave me a motherly just-stop-talking glare, "Okay, okay, I'll calm down. Now lead the way."

"Right this way! I just want to tell you one more thing… well, two more actually. One, I have always had a special talent, I can read minds. Two, I don't want to be evil, I'm kind of like your friend Raven. But instead of writing my own destiny I ran away from home, too scared to face my mother."

"Mallory, wow. Wait, didn't Spike say that ' _they'_ captured you? He never even mentioned anything about you running away."

"Well, you just wait were almost there!"

"Mallory, you haven't exactly told me where we're going!"

"Oh, right! I forget other people can't read minds and have no idea what I'm thinking. Anyway, we're going to Master Duckling's house." I was about to ask her something but she quickly commented, "Master Duckling was the very first Ugly Duckling and the closest thing I have to a father figure."

"Right. Almost forgot you were a mind reader."

"Briar!" I nearly walked straight into the wall of a house but Mallory quickly shot a spell towards me that turned me around instantly.

"Briar, you really need to watch out!" She said a bit annoyed at my lack of attention to oncoming objects.

"It's not my fault walls are bullies!" We both got a good laugh out of that answer of mine.

"Well Briar, if you hadn't noticed, we're here!"

"Finally. Now no dilly-dallying Mallory! Once we set foot in this house you better start talking."

"Okay then, let's go inside."

"Okay. In you go!" I gave Mal a slight push and she practically tumbled inside.

"Thanks for the gentle touch!"

"You're welcome." I heard her stifle a laugh at my subtle sarcasm.

"Where do we begin? Oh right, so I had just ran away from home…"

Hey guys (and girls) I'm sorry there was no chapter yesterday! I was busy and when I did finally have time to right the chapter I had no idea what to write! But today all the ideas flowed. Sorry there's not much action, I wanted to show how well Briar and Mallory got along. Anyway, this is probably the chapter I'm most proud of, why? I think it's because it took a _**long**_ time to write. See ya later guys (and girls) and peace out 'til the next chapter!


	9. Ugly is the new Beautiful

**Chapter Eight**

 **Ugly is the new Beautiful**

"Oh right, so I had just run away from home. I was scared. So I went to the secret garden. There…" But I quickly interrupted.

"Wait a second! What's this 'secret garden'?" I asked, trying to hide the creeping panic in my voice. If I didn't get answers soon, I was going to **freak out**!

"You remember that place Spike took you right before you came here? Yeah, that's the secret garden. Now please do not interrupt little child!" That retort got a chuckle out of me.

"Okay I won't…" Mallory was about to continue when another question popped into my head, "starting _after_ this question!"

"Ugh, fine! But you're the one with limited time." I wasn't sure what she what she meant by that but that didn't matter right now.

"Mallory, how exactly did I get here?"

"I was hoping you would ask me this. So Briar, as you know I can read minds," and as if to show off she said exactly what I had been thinking about, "eww! Stop thinking about my brother's good looks! Anyway Ms. Creepy, my brother also has a special gift. He can open **temporary** holes between dimensions. That's how you were able to travel, but you got here because you were thinking about…me." She said a bit of joy spilling into her voice. "I got here because I wanted to be in a secluded and safe place. I mean have you seen anybody else _besides_ us here?

"Okay Mallory. I'm done with my questions. Continue the story."

"Okay then, I sure will. So there in the secret garden I stayed about a week. Then Spike came and he talked to me. He had traveled to Ever After before, you know just to look around, and he had found out about Raven. He told me all about her. I wanted to be like that, to be me, and write my own story! So I was finally going to go to Ever After High. But suddenly Spike starts to tell me about these ' _shadows_ ' that…" but the sound of the front door stopped her. "He's here! Ug is here!"

"I'm guessing Ug is short for Ugly Duckling?"

"Shhh! He doesn't like people calling him that! He is **just** Ug, okay!" She hissed at me through clenched teeth. Looks like somebody has a crush! "Hey Briar! You know I can still read your thoughts right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly the second most attractive person I've EVER seen walks through the door. Well, of course number one is Spike. As soon as Ug was inside a feeling of happiness settled over me. I wonder how many people have special gifts like Spike and Mallory.


	10. Truth be Told

**Chapter Nine**

 **Truth be Told**

"Ug! Welcome home! How was today!" Mallory said suddenly enthusiastic.

"Oh girl, you have no idea! Today was CRAY-ZAY! But I'll tell you all about it later. You know what I do when we have company!" Ug goes down the hallway that was right beside the living room Mal and I were talking in, funny I hadn't noticed it. Once Ug is back, from what I'm guessing was the kitchen, I see he is carrying a plate filled with those cute mini sandwiches.

"Please take one. I'm sorry but I have not had the pleasure of meeting you, what is your name dear?" Ug says very politely.

"Briar," I said quietly, "Briar Beauty."

"Well Briar," He said a bit stunned, "I am Ug! You of course have already met Faybelle … who else is there? Oh right! The dog. Bingo! Come here boy!" I was in shock. Why had Ug said I had already met Faybelle? Yes, I have but she's not here right now. Then I realized I had never really looked at Mallory. I had glanced at her, actually I hadn't even _glanced_ at her! Maybe I had seen her shoes or a bit of her hair but never really her face. Finally, I looked at her. She looked like her brother, unnaturally beautiful and those big round eyes. The only difference was, besides the fact she's a girl, is that she has _long_ glossy black hair with a few white streaks here and there. Just imagine Holly's hair, except a bit longer.

To my dismay Mallory suddenly disappears in a cloud of smoke and write where she was standing is Faybelle. But she doesn't look like herself. Her usual bored expression is replaced by a worried stare. And that stare was being directed at me.

"Briar, I am so, **SO** sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" Her voice was panicky and a little frantic.

"Tell me about what Faybelle? Wait, that was a stupid question. What are _you_ doing _here_?" I sounded snarky and obnoxious.

"Briar… It's me, Mallory. Faybelle is the daughter of the dark fairy… my mother."

"Wait, what!?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I knew Grimm would have stopped me right then and there if I said my mother was Maleficent. But if I said she was the 'Dark Fairy' well, that could be any evil fairy! And I was right he didn't question me at all, the thing was he knew what I looked like… what Mallory looked like. So I gave myself a completely different appearance, the wings were a special touch, and no questions asked." She now sounded relieved and I could understand why.

"But there is still one thing I don't get. Why were you so mean to my friends and I?"

"I guess after I ran away, I was still angry at my mom and I took it out on everyone! Especially you and your friends."

"Now that all my questions have been answered, let's relax!" And with that she changed back to her normal self. I wonder…


	11. Let's Talk 2

Hey guys (and girls) it's me, Phoenix! I wanted to say that the everyday schedule isn't working for me. Sorry! How about I post a chapter ever two days? Sounds good to me! Also I wanted to address the fact that the review section has only **five** reviews! Come on people, show the love! I really do want suggestions from you guys (and girls)! If you're going to read it then you might as well be part of it! Come on, reading the story is _half_ the work but helping the story is the other half. Put your back into it! Anywho! I would like to direct you all to my profile page where there are two polls. One is for people who read chapter one, the other is for people who have read chapter two. Shortly after this is posted I will put up another poll asking you guys which character from Ever After I should feature. This is going to be an open poll so you will be able to see which character is winning. Or should I say which _**two**_ characters are winning! There will be four choices and they are all pairs of characters. For example, one choice might be Alistair and Bunny! Another Ashlynn and Hunter! So on, so forth. That was all I wanted to say so, as always, see you guys (and girls) in the next Let's Talk!


	12. Time to Explain

**Chapter Ten**

 **Time to Explain**

"Mallory, it's time to hear the explanation."

"What explanation? I don't remember any explanation!" Mallory said nervously.

"Mallory, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said in a matter-of-factly voice. Mallory sighed in defeat.

"Fine…you got me. So we were at… oh, right! After going to Ever After High, I went to the secret garden every second I could. And Spike was always there…" A silent tear rolls down her cheek.

"Mallory, if you can't go on, it's okay." I said my voice soft and gentle.

"No. You _need_ to know." Her voice was harsh and hurt.

"Okay then. Mal, continue."

Mal cleared her throat and carried on. "But one day, I went to the garden and found Spike curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, back and forth. He told me, and I remember his **exact** words, 'They're coming. They brainwashed me Mal. _**I'm a monster.**_ _Kill_ me, I _hate_ myself! Get away from me Mal…I'm dangerous.' That stung. Then his magic aura surrounded him and its usual navy blue color turned blood red. He stood up and he nearly punched me, but mid-way he stopped realizing what was happening. He spoke again, 'The _shadows_ are coming. _They_ brainwashed me. _They_ want your magic, your life force. _They_ made me a monster. I need to redeem myself Mal, I need to save you.' Then _they_ came. _They_ tried to take me away. But Spike saved me. He made a hole and pushed me through, he doesn't remember because Prick had already taken over his system. Prick was in control and that was Spike last effort against him."

"And now you're here…" I said quietly. Though Spike was thoroughly affected because he thought he did nothing, Mallory was deeply scarred because she knew the truth.

"You want to know why I act like I'm completely head-over-heels about Ug?"

"Sure." I was surprised by the question so I quickly blurted out an answer.

"It's because the shadows are watching. If they know I love Ug in a fatherly way they will attack him. But normal mushy-mushy love is useless to them. Love makes them grow stronger, so I pretend acts of love and kindness don't affect me. Because that's what they feed off of.

"Mallory, won't the shadows hear you?" I asked slightly scared.

"Make a soundproof bubble around myself and anyone nearby when I talk about Ug like this so, we're safe."

"Mallory, I'm really glad you told me this. I feel really connected to you."

"I do to. But Briar, it's time to get you back to the secret garden. Spike should be normal again since Prick doesn't have enough power to completely overtake him. I'll tell Ug you had to go but you said bye. The hole is still open and will stay open for about eight more minutes. I'll be back in a bit too."

"Right! That hole is your ticket back to Ever After too!"

"No. I meant I will be back at the portal ready to say bye to you."

"Huh? I thought you were coming?"

"I'll explain later…"


	13. The Small Things

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Small Things**

Shortly after I reached the portal Mallory came running towards me with a slice of cake. The cake was tie-dye but, the icing was white and formal.

"Hey Briar! Before you left" She hands me the cake, " Ug started making you his signature cake, the lying cake. Whenever he makes it he says 'The cake is a lie!' But I decided you had to go so he didn't have time to give it to you." Mallory said, a bit out of breath.

"Aww! That's so nice! But why did you rush over here?" I said sincerely thankful.

"Oh, you mean why I came Russian towards you? I wasn't sure if you had already left so I came as fast as possible."

"That makes sense… but you still have to explain why you're not going to go through the portal with me."

"Okay, but I'm only going to say it once because we don't have time so keep up! Number one, I need to fight the shadows here, this is where they are the weakest. Number two, Spike isn't mentally or emotionally capable to see me again, you'll help with that. Number three, Ug needs me here. He's been fighting off shadows for a _long_ time and knows more about them than anyone else, together, we can defeat them. Now go through the portal and don't worry… I'll be back."

"Bye Mallory… you're like a sister to me now."

"I feel the same way about you Briar." With that I grabbed the cake, waved goodbye to Mallory, and jumped through the portal.

"Briar? You're safe? Are you hurt? Thank the fairies you're alive!" A deep silky voice spoke, disbelief clearly heard. I opened my eyes. It was all **so** bright, but right there was my angel, _my own Tuxedo Mask!_ But it had no wings. Then I remembered, Mallory, Ug, Prick, the shadows. It all came back to me. And Spike!

"Spike? Spike! Where are you?" Suddenly the bright light was blinding.

"Well I'm on a rosebush, silly!"

"Ha,ha. Now help me up, I can't see anything."

"Maybe it's because you're staring at my glistening abs of steel."

"When did you become so sarcastic and cocky? Just a moment ago you were worried about me."

"Maybe because I'm not Spike…"

 **Hey guys (and girls)! Hope you like this chapter, I call it my Easter egg hunt. There are some hidden, small things in the chapter which I call Easter eggs. There are six in total. Leave a review saying which ones you've found and if you know where they are from. Remember, the best things in life come free to us. Now there are seven Easter eggs. I will give a shout-out to the top three people with the most correct Easter egg guesses. May the odds be ever in your favor. Now there are eight Easter eggs. Oh, and a shout-out to KittyCheshireluv for showing Pricked so much support! Love you all, see you guys (and girls) in the next chapter!**


	14. The Info-Chapter!

**Never fear! The info-chapter is here!**

Here is a tiny info-chapter! For all of you _lost_ people (reference from chapter four of Pricked!) here is the direct link to my bio where you will find the polls. Right here:

u/6858452/Phoenix-the-Ring-of-Fire

Just tickle it (click it like there is no tomorrow) and it will take you to my bio!

Also, I just made my VERY **FIRST,** drumroll please….. _ **FORUM!**_ Here is the link, I have already started a conversation but no one has said anything… (Sad face.) So I would LOVE if you guys could go and chat with me! This does mean the sad truth is that I'm lonely… (Pathetically sad face.) Talk to me! I love to hear you guys is opinion so here it is! Right here:

myforums/Phoenix-the-Ring-of-Fire/6858452/

Just click it like as hard E.T.-ly possible (Eskimo kiss it) and it will take you to my forum page!

I hope this helps you guys (and girls) find your way around all my stuff faster! As always, I see you guys in the next chapter!


	15. Mr Time

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Mr. Time**

Nobody understands. Nobody will ever understand how I feel. Can you imagine having a split personality? I don't have to… I'm living it. Most of the time I'm in control, but at the moments I should be calm he starts to take over. It's like he's an infectious disease. Not to mention, deadly. But the worst part is I can do absolutely nothing. Many times I have thought about taking my own life, just so the world wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Then I remember my sister, who would sacrifice herself for me. And my mother, who I so desperately love though she always ignores me. But the person I love most and that always convinces me to never end my life is… my beautiful Kitty. It is a very long story, one that I don't have time to even think about. But she has always been there for me. Always there…smiling.

He was still in control when Briar returned. I wanted to warn her. To tell her to run away, but it was no use. Once he starts I can't stop him. I did manage to ask if she was okay, but it still bugged me that I couldn't ask her about that slice of cake. I already knew all the sarcastic comments he was going to say. We may be different people (well, one of us is a person.) but we still share the same mind…sadly. I can't do anything to help Briar. Though, it pains me to even think about not being able to help. I might as well think of happy thoughts. I might as well think about Kitty.

I met here when I was small. I was exactly seven. There was this wondrously tall oak tree beside my house. I went out to climb it every day. It was my birthday that day, but it felt like any other day would. So I did exactly what I did every other day. I climbed to the highest branch and I sat there looking over the vast woods surrounding my house. It must have been ten minutes, though it felt like an hour, when a smile suddenly appeared next to me. Then a very cute little girl with cat ears was sitting beside me. She spoke in a soft high-pitched voice, "Don't you get bored when you have no one to play with? I know I do."

The cat girl spoke again. "My name's Kitty!" And she stuck out her hand waiting for me to shake it.

I sat frozen. Then I slowly came to my senses. "My name is Spike. And I do get bored when I have no one to play with…" I sat silent for a second, "but I have magical powers! So whenever I feel bored I can just speed up time until my sister finishes _spooky dark magic practice._ "

"Oh, that's cool. I was bored too." She looked a bit down but suddenly her eyes brightened and she gasped, "It's not cool! It's hexcellent! I can come here every day and play with you until you sister gets out of _ghosty magic scary school_ or whatever you called it. Deal?!"

I couldn't hide how excited I was to have someone to play with other than Mal. "Deal!"

"Purrrfect! Now let's go have some fun!"

Hey guys (and girls) it's Phoenix! I am _**SO**_ sorry I wasn't able to post on my regular schedule! I feel so bad, but you guys (and girls) cannot imagine how crazy my weekend was! I only got time to post something today on Sunday. Don't worry you guys (and girls) everything will go back to normal! I hope you guys (and girls) like this chapter! For anyone who was lost (reference to chapter four of Pricked) during the chapter, this chapter was told from Spike's perspective. The next two chapters will also be told from Spike's perspective. Anyway! As always! Love you all, and see you guys (and girls) in the next chapter!


	16. What If

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **What If…**

As I remembered everything I had gone through with Kitty, one memory stuck out like a sore thumb. It was the day before she had to go to Ever After High. I promised her something very important.

We were in the secret garden and Kitty was trying to maintain her balance while walking on a log. "Spike," She said though she was concentrating on keeping her balance, "I want you to promise me something."

"That something would be?" I retorted cockily, that was the way I felt when I was near her, cocky but confident.

"And you say I'm the sassy one." She commented while giggling, "But what I want you to promise me that if Prick ever takes control, and you know he's going to hurt somebody, you **will** stop him. No matter what."

"But what if I can't?" She laughed, her beautiful high-pitched laugh ringing in my ears.

"Of course. That's the first thing you think about, what you can and can't do. I never thought you were an optimist, but I never even considered you being a 'Debby Downer'. So don't be Spike! You need to stand up for yourself."

" _But what if I can't Kitty._ " My voice faltering.

" **But what if you can Spike.** " Her voice was strong, unlike mine. I knew I couldn't win. But the toughest person I've ever met is Kitty, so if I can at _least_ hold my ground against her…then maybe I could really beat Prick.

"What if…" The words came out soft and quiet, even though I wanted them to be bold and confident. As quiet as my words were, Kitty heard them loud and clear.

"What if. What if you can. Spike, you know I'm leaving soon-" I quickly cut her off.

"Tomorrow. You're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be here to help you fight Prick. I won't be here to help. You need to learn how to protect yourself and others from the demon inside of you!"

"I need to know you are going to keep your promise." Kitty's voice a bit shaky. I made a big show of feeling annoyed by her request and rolling my eyes constantly. Then I just gave in. I cared too much about her to not promise her this. This was for my own good.

"I promise."


	17. The Hero?

Chapter Fourteen

The Hero?

I can't…I can't do this anymore. I can't do it! I can't keep living in fear! And the worst part is I fear myself! I **cannot** let Prick hurt anymore people. He already took Mallory from me, I have to keep this promise I made with Kitty! I can't let my new friend be hurt…it's time. **I** was here before Prick and **I** should be the one in control. Good thing Prick likes to taunt before he attacks or else Briar might be…no, I won't think about that. I have to save Briar. For Kitty.

I knew I couldn't physically beat Prick; I had to attack him mentally. I probably wasn't going to be able to _permanently_ get rid of Prick but, if all goes well, I won't have to worry about him for a while. It was time to take Prick **down!** Metaphorically speaking, of course.

I had to talk. That felt like the most effective way to fight Prick. You know, sometimes words can be stronger than actions. I need to fight, I need to resist, I need to protect.

I try my best to speak but nothing works. And then I think about Kitty. Everything suddenly becomes clear. Prick is like a form of hate, of fear, of hurt. You can only defeat something with its opposite. I need to be love, fearlessness, protection. That's the only way, the only way I can keep my promise. I thought of Kitty once more and tried to speak. Somehow, it seemed magically, words came out.

"Stop." I said calmly.

"Shut up. You're awful and useless. You can't even protect your own sister." Prick said harshly. That got to me, but I didn't stop, if anything it empowered me. I felt a rush of adrenaline.

"No. Prick, this has to stop. You are the useless and awful one. You are the one that **didn't let me** save my sister. You're the one who always ruins everything and…" I was about to insult him again when it struck me, I was being hateful too. Prick must be feeding off all my negative energy. I knew what I needed to do, "I forgive you." Now that got a reaction from him!

" **WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INSULTING ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE ME!"**

"But I don't. I sure don't like you,"

"That's more like it." Prick said, but I hadn't finished my sentence.

"No, I don't like you Prick. I love you. I love you with all my heart. You're like a brother to me Prick." I could feel myself gaining control.

" **NO! NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! You're killing me with kindness… shouldn't 'brothers' not kill each other?** At least, that what I thought."

"Brothers don't hurt each other, but they know when it's time for the other one to rest." After that last word came out of my mouth, I felt a surge of power. Prick was gone… for now.

 **Hello! All I wanted to say was hi! Well, bye then… *makes walking noises* I WAS JUST KIDDING! What I really wanted to say was that this is the last chapter (for now) from Spike's perspective. We are going back to Briar's perspective next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and as always… love you all, and see you guys (and girls) in the next chapter!**


	18. What you don't know, can hurt you

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **What you don't know, can hurt you.**

"Spike?" I said timidly.

"I heard you were looking for me?" He said curiously.

My eyes lit up. "Spike!" I got up off the ground; the blinding confusing light had disappeared. I quickly stood up and hugged him.

"I'm back."

"For good?"

"That I'm not sure about. But I will be in control for a while."

"Well, that's great. Do you feel different?"

"Yeah, I feel amazing! I feel so free! But wait, how do you know about Spike?"

"Well…umm…you see…" But I was interrupted when magenta colored sparkles and dust surrounded us both. We were suddenly teleported to Ever After.

"What just happened?" Shouted Spike. I honestly had no idea how we had gotten to back to Ever After, but now I could avoid telling Spike Mallory's secret.

"I'm kind of tired Spike so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Before I could say the last word, my feet were off and before I knew it I was in my room.


	19. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Chapter Sixteen

Curiosity Killed the Cat

I don't remember falling asleep. One second I was sitting on my bed, the next I was waking up. I looked over at Ashlynn's bed. WHAT?! ASHLYNN IS STILL SLEEPING! Wait, what time is it? 3:25 AM! Wow, I woke up before Ashlynn! That's a first. I quickly jumped in the shower. As the hot water ran down my back I thought about all the things I now knew. Mallory, the shadows, Ug, Prick. Then I realized… everything I had gone through had been one day. It had felt like months, maybe weeks, had passed but not just one day. Weird, huh. After I'd gotten dressed I tip-toed out of the room so that I wouldn't wake up Ashlynn. I walked towards the entrance, wanting some fresh air. I swiftly slipped out of the building, the warm air was comforting. I was instantly glad I hadn't brought a jacket. Out of the blue, I started to hear a murmuring sound. I wonder who that could be? I followed the faint noise until it grew louder, then I stood there, listening. I know, I know, eavesdropping is stooping pretty low but, no one's supposed to be out here. It would only be _right_ to hear what this person has to say. It was easy to make out all the words.

"Oh, Kitty. If only I knew were you were! You would be so proud of me. I finally faced my biggest fear. And you were right! I did fear Prick." That name caught me off guard. "But I don't now… because of you. Because of my mom and Mallory," I felt overcome with sadness remembering having to leave Mallory. "and my new amazing friend, Briar." This could only be one person. "But it was mostly you. It was mostly you, Kitty Cheshire. _I…love…you._ " I gasped, Kitty knew Spike! Spike _loves_ Kitty… _okay then._


	20. Let's Talk 2 and a Half

Hey guys! Sorry, no chapter today! I had to go rant about something. I would like to thank KittyCheshireluv again for telling me about this amazing story that hit a bit too close to home for me. Also, I know we just got back to Briar's point of view (P.O.V.) but I want to do at least one, maybe two, chapters from Mallory's P.O.V. Who's up for that?! Anywho! Keep calm and try not to prick your finger, as always, love you all and see you all in the next chapter! 3 That's a heart, just in case somebody thinks I mean less than three! Bye!


	21. Everyday

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Everyday**

The same is never _actually_ the same. It's just similar. But not the same. Well, at least in my case that thinking applies. You see, I could say every day in this dimension is the same… but it's not. In a way it is, I do the same "basic" things I do every single day, but everything else is different. The moon phase has changed, my hair looks crazier when I wake up, my dog Bingo sits in a different position, Ug's cakes taste better, and I miss my brother more. The last one was sad, I know, but it's true.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" I shrieked. Once again I looked like a monster and once again I had screamed. I quickly put my hand over my mouth but it was too late, I could already hear Ug's footsteps hastily coming up the stairs. As I did every morning I looked myself in the eye, using mirror, and said, "Eye eth ni flesruoy kool emit, hguorht levart ot!" and I thought of this morning when I had gotten out of bed.

I yawned. Good, the spell worked, just like every day. If you're wondering, that is a time travel spell but it's used to go back in time hence why you say it backwards. Then, you just think of a past memory or time that you want to go to and "Poof!" you're there. Now to go forwards in time the spell is different. You say it normally so the spell would be, "To travel through time, look yourself in the eye!" and that why I use the mirror. But for the future time spell you have to think how far in the future you want to go. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, even centuries. I remember when Spike would use that spell. He would always carry a small mirror in his pocket...always.

After I _didn't_ scream, I managed to get my hair under control and I put it in a nice braid. I downstairs and knew Ug would have breakfast ready for me.

"Morning Ug!" I said cheerfully. Ug had the power to change a person's mood and I'm not speaking metaphorically. He has an _actual_ power.

"Good morning! Well, I'm off to another dimension to sell cakes but do tell the shadow king that he looks lovely today." He said that last part sarcastically. I chuckled gleefully. Ug always finds a way to make me laugh in the morning.

"Good luck!" I said but my voice sounded somber. Ug's magic was wearing off.

"Mallory," He spoke quietly, "you only have to live here for one year. It seems like a lot but over there… it's not." Ug was talking about me going back to the Ever After dimension. You see, one year in Ug's dimension is one week in the Ever After dimension. And at the end of the year the shadows are at their weakest.

 **That's when I kick butt!**


End file.
